Regret
by oichigo-11
Summary: Ichigo has hid himself from his friends and he regrets not doing what his heart wants...so how does Aizen tie into this? Another Vocaloid inspired story; this time it's Regret Message by Rin Kagamine. RATING HAS CHANGED! BEWARE!
1. Regret

_After 15 years of lying I have finally decided to stop hiding and do what my heart thinks is right...even if that means hurting my friends. I'm sorry but by the time you read this I will have been long gone...I'm sorry that I couldn't return the feelings you felt for me, Orihime; you just wasn't the one. Tell everyone that I will see them when I find my self...good bye._

_Ichigo Kurosaki._

Orihime just looked at the letter she found in her door, tears slowly fell down as she ran out and straight to Chad's and Uyuu's house to tell them what happened. When she got there, Chad opened the door to a crying Orihime, she told them what happed and that Ichigo was gone; they looked at each other before going to Ichigo's house. When they got there a sadden Isshin answered the door and announced that Ichigo was gone and not coming back, they looked at each other before running to Urahara's shop. Rukia answered and asked what they were doing out so late, when they told her she broke down into tears; Urahara came out and said it was best to go home for tonight. They listened. Above them Ichigo watched as tears ran down his face, he made no move to wipe them away; it pained him to see his friends in pain but it was necessary for him to move on, just one thing left to do…say goodbye to his mom. Yet a surprise was waiting for him when he got there, his dad was standing there; he smiled and said that he had a feeling that he would come here before he left, Isshin couldn't help himself though he played strong he started to cry at the thought of his son leaving him. He told Ichigo to be safe and listen to his heart; Ichigo answered that is why he was leaving. They hugged and he said his goodbye and he left to someplace unknown……and soon into my hands" 

Aizen chuckled as he took a drink of his tea, his brown eyes bright with knowing; they became even brighter when someone opened the door.

"Just the person I wanted"

"Ya wanten me'? Grawd?"

He chuckled again

"Yes, someone is coming and I want you be great them….Grimmjow"


	2. Regret Lifted?

****

Just a heads up…..

Normal talking

_Cell phone talking and Aizen's intercom system_

~0~

Grimmjow lay awake in his bed, he had just woken up from a nightmare and to make it worse, the image played in his head like a silent ink movie; shaking his head he stood up and slipped on his little jacket thingy. After he combed his messy bed-head back with his fingers he walked down the long white hallway, his sword left behind in his room; he knocked on the giant double doors that led to the thrown room, sitting on the thrown was Aizen….and

'Is he asleep?'

Aizen shifted and glanced down before speaking

"Ah, Grimmjow; it's time, please go and get our guest"

With out another word, Grimmjow left; and Aizen went back to bed in the chair (**A/N:** freak)

An hour later he came back, but this time he came back with an extra person; it was Ichigo Kurosaki. Aizen, now awake, smiled down as they walked thru the giant doors and into the thrown room were the other Espada's waited.

"Ah, Grimmjow; I see your back and you have brought our guess"

Ichigo looked around confused before speaking

"Why did you bring me here Aizen?"

"You wanted to follow your heart; didn't you feel more at home here, then in Karakura?"

Ichigo didn't say anything only because he knew it was true; he did feel more at home then when he was in Karakura Town, Ichigo looked up at Aizen with a straight face.

"And?"

Aizen jumped down in font of Ichigo, took his right hand and kneeled in front of him.

"We would love you to become our Zero-th Espada; Ichigo Kurosaki"

Ichigo just started at the self proclaimed god, before giving his answer.

~ 0 ~

It has been a month since Ichigo became the Zero-th Espada, he felt more at home here then anywhere else it was kinda scary; he didn't realize that he still had his phone until it went off one night, it was a call.

"Hello?"

'_Oh! Guys, he answered!_'

Did he know these people?

'_Ichigo! Where are you? We didn't find you with the other Soul Reapers_'

"Oh; why did you go looking for me?"

'_Because we are your friends_'

"Killers more like it; you killed Shiro and he didn't do anything to you, just because he was a hollow meant nothing!"

'_Ichigo; we already apologized for that_'

"So; he was the only one to understand me…and you killed him"

'_Ichigo, where are you?_'

"If you must know…with Aizen; in the Hollow's Realm. Come and get if you dare"

Ichigo closed the phone before they had a chance to reply; he looked at it before throwing it down and walking out and down the hallway to Aizen's room. He knocked before going in at the command…to see Aizen standing it a towel; wet, he didn't have his glasses on and his hair was down and messy, Aizen smiled.

"What can I help you with, Ichigo?"

"Put on some pants?"

Aizen looked down before laughing and walking into the bathroom, Ichigo sat on his bed waiting; Aizen came back in with boxers on but still shirtless, he pushed Ichigo down on the bed.

"So what can I do for you?"

Ichigo looked at him before stating simply.

"_They_ are coming to take me away"

Aizen looked at him before standing up and got the rest of the way dressed, he made the 'come with me' motion; the both of them set down the hall, Aizen took out a little microphone and spoke into it, his voice filling the quite place.

"_All Espada's to the meeting room; NOW!_"

When Aizen and Ichigo walked into the meeting room, they were greeted by the Espada's, Gin and Tosen; Aizen sat down in his chair as Ichigo took his between Starrk and Ulquiorra.

"I called you here because; the Shinigami are coming to take Ichigo away from us"

Everyone stared as Ichigo sat there; it was Grimmjow who spoke up first.

"Over my rotting fucking corpse!"

"I may be lazy; but when it comes to protecting a family member…they can go fuck themselves"

Ichigo laughed a little at Starrk's reaction, Ichigo watched as everyone stood up for Ichigo; this is were he felt more at home, here with the Espada's, he felt like he was in a giant family…course there was one he liked more then a family member. Ichigo got up quietly as everyone talked about how they will never get away with taking Ichigo; the said orange head walked down the halls to his room and opened his door, there one the floor his phone was lit up. It read _Voicemail_.

'_Ichigo; this is Rukia…please answer your phone, we just want to help. We can still save you before Aizen does something to you, and the Head-Captain wants you dead…please Ichigo_'

Ichigo was so cough up in the voicemail that he didn't hear his door open and someone came in until arms were wrapped around his waist and someone whispered in his left ear.

"I WILL NOT allow them to take you away"

That voice; Ichigo turned around to see if he was right, he hoped he wasn't…he was. Behind him was Szayel Aporro Grantz, Szayel had a pissed look on his face.

"They WILL NOT take you away"

Ichigo looked a little confused.

"Why do you care so much?"

Szayel turned Ichigo around and kissed him square on the lips; it was rough but caring, Ichigo tried to push Szayel off of him…but that didn't work. Finally Szayel release Ichigo's lips, warm chocolate eyes met dual bronze; when all of a sudden Szayel pushed Ichigo down on his bed and just laid there.

"Because"

Szayel started as he pulled Ichigo closer and nuzzled his neck.

"I love you"

Ichigo froze, Szayel loved him? Szayel! The crazy chemical welding nut job loved him.

"I-I love you too"

Szayel looked up to see Ichigo not looking his way with the biggest blush gracing his cheeks, Szayel smiled a little before asking.

"Do you mind if I slept in here with you?"

"N-no I don't care"

Szayel went back to where he was before and was soon asleep, Ichigo soon following.

The next morning when Ichigo woke up, he came face to neck; sometime during the night they had changed spots, Ichigo was nuzzled to Szayel. Ichigo smiled as arms tightened around him and he heard a voice say.

"Morning Kurosaki"

"Ichigo, please. It makes me feel odd when people use my last name"

Szayel captured Ichigo's lips just as he finished talking, meaning his mouth was still opened; Szayel's wet tongue explored Ichigo's mouth as Szayel brought up one of his knees to knee Ichigo between his legs, earning a moan from Ichigo. Szayel broke the connection first, but left his knee where it was.

"Really now?"

Szayel asked with a pink eyebrow raised in question as he looked at Ichigo.

"Shut it"

"Why? You seamed to really like that"

Szayel said as his left had traveled down Ichigo's exposed stomach and stopping when Szayel had two fingers under the waistband; then out of no where his pager went off.

"Bullshit"

But none the less Szayel still got up and started to walk out when he looked behind him at Ichigo.

"By the way…you are mine. And no one will have your sweet taste but me"

He winked as he walked out; Ichigo just sat there face alit wondering what did Szayel mean.


	3. Regret turned Revenge?

The whole day he wondered what did Szayel mean by sweet taste. Ichigo was walking down the white hallways, when he noticed a different spirit pressure he looked up just in time to see Renji turn the corner.

"I am positive it's this way"

Ichigo took a step back, watching Renji as he was facing the hallway he emerged from; but to Ichigo's dismay he tripped on his own feet and fell backwards letting out a shocked yell.

"Ow. I must be some kind of idiot for tripping on my own feet"

Ichigo froze when he felt eyes watching him, he looked up to see the Shinigami watching him; there was Renji, Rukia, Kenpachi, Byakuya, Joshiro, Shinsu, Hisagi and Izuru. Ichigo stood and sonidoed away; right to Aizen, when he got there him and Szayel where talking, a smirk broke across Szayel's face when he saw Ichigo but it fell at Ichigo's next words.

"They're here! I just saw them!"

Aizen took out the microphone and pushed a button, sending a silent message to everyone that the enemy was here. Szayel went up to Ichigo and hugged him, in his right ear he whispered.

"I won't let them take you away. I just got my hands on you"

Ichigo blushed, no one cared for him this much; it felt nice. Aizen had everyone meet in the thrown room; the Espada's were talking about how they were going to kill the Soul Reapers as Ichigo talked to Gin and Aizen, Szayel standing behind him with his arms around his thin waist, then giant double door started to get pounded on, and soon busted open. The shinigami just stared at the Espada then at Ichigo who was in the arms of one; it was Renji who spoke first.

"Ichigo! What are you doing? Get away from Szayel, before he does something to you!"

Ichigo turned in Szayel's embrace, watching their reaction as Szayel smirked.

"Well if it isn't the shinigami that was with the Quincy?"

Renji just stared as his shoulders tensed; Ichigo looked at Aizen like a pet awaiting for directions but glared at Aizen's next words.

"Why don't you join us for dinner?"

Ichigo kicked him.

"Ow!"

Ichigo turned his back to him as the other Espada's laughed; one of the Espada's watching Joshiro. But the shinigami said no, that they were only here for Ichigo.

"Sorry to disappoint you; but he's not leaving. You are not taking my Zero-th Espada"

This time Rukia spoke.

"Please Ichigo; come back to us. Before you are sentence to death"

Ichigo just looked at her before saying.

"You really love to make me miserable don't you Rukia?"

He turned more into Szayel and got arms tightened around him in response. It was Byakuya who had the last words.

"We will leave today; but we WILL return and bring Kurosaki back to the Soul Society"

They turned and vanished, Ichigo let out the breath he had been holding, he pushed away from Szayel and walked to his room, what just happened running through his head; they will not stop until they take him back to the Soul Society…and kill him. Ichigo walked into his bathroom that was attached, still thinking of what to do. Ichigo stood under the waterfall, allowing it to run down his face and back; Ichigo didn't notice the door opened and the door of the shower open until arms wrapped themselves around his waist and pulled against someone. Ichigo looked behind him to see Szayel smiling.

"You should lock the door"

Ichigo could feel heat rising to his face as he remembered he was nude; Szayel licked his neck and felt Ichigo shiver in pleasure, this only made him smirk.

"Hurry up"

Szayel got out and closed the door after him, Ichigo sighed already knowing he was hard from just Szayel's contact with his nude body; none the less Ichigo finished up and got dressed then walked out to see Szayel laying on the bed, appearing to be sleeping. Ichigo walked over and leaned down a little when arms grabbed him and flipped him onto the bed, Szayel towering over Ichigo; Szayel captured Ichigo's lips with his own as he undid Ichigo's belt and slipped off his pants and boxers before doing so himself. Szayel pulled back so Ichigo could breathe as he took off both of their shirts, Szayel stopped and looked over Ichigo's exposed chest; it was almost covered in scars, Szayel for some reason couldn't help himself and lowered himself to one of Ichigo's longer scars that started from his right shoulder and ended at his left hip…and allowed his tongue to trail it all the way to his hip and then nibbled where it ended.

Ichigo moaned in pleasure as he gripped the sheets and arched his back; Szayel dragged his tongue over to the right and nibbled at the base of Ichigo's dick before licking up his dick and taking Ichigo's head into his mouth, tasting the precum and Ichigo's hardness. Ichigo reached down and grabbed a handful of pink hair as he moaned and arched his back, pushing his dick deeper in Szayel's throat; he hummed in pleasure around Ichigo's hard dick, he slowly pulled back allowing saliva to fall from his mouth and onto Ichigo's

dick. Szayel climbed back up to face Ichigo's redden face, Szayel captured Ichigo's lips again as he rubbed their harden dick's together, Szayel broke apart and grabbed something off of the floor and captured his lips with his own again; Ichigo gasped when something cold touched his entrance allowing Szayel to stick his wet muscle into his mouth and explore his mouth as he stuck a finger in, Ichigo's breath hitched and he squirmed in discomfort, Szayel pulled back and whispered in his ear

"Don't worry, I'll make you feel unbelievable pleasure; just hold on to me"

Before licking it as he slipped another finger in, Ichigo dug his nails into Szayel's shoulder as he added another, Ichigo hissed in pain.

"Do wish for me to stop?"

Ichigo only moved his head in a no fashion.

"Then what do you wish? My little sweet strawberry?"

Ichigo was quite for a few minutes until Szayel hit his prostate and a shiver down his back as he arched his back.

"T-to fuck me"

Szayel's bronze eyes widened before he smirked and said.

"As you wish"

He licked Ichigo's neck before removing his fingers and wiping them on the sheet; he pulled back and put some of the lube he brought with him and covered himself up in it before lining his head up with Ichigo's entrance before pushing through Ichigo's tight hole.

"Ngh!"

"Sh, it will be over soon"

Szayel thrust in hitting his prostate as he did, making Ichigo moan and grab his already bleeding shoulders and dug his nails into his flesh; Szayel quickened the pace as their skin slapped against each other, which was going to hurt in the morning, Szayel moved his hand to pump Ichigo's dick to relieve him of the building cum, he was close to coming and so was Szayel; finally Ichigo came all over Szayel's hand and Szayel soon filled Ichigo with his own. Szayel pulled out and laid there holding his Ichigo close.

"Told you, you would like it"

Ichigo said nothing but nuzzled closer to Szayel, and drifted to sleep as Szayel asked.

"What are you going to do about the Soul Reapers?"

Ichigo looked up; sleepy brown met knowing bronze as Ichigo spoke.

"I want revenge. I want to make them pay for what they did"

Szayel moved Ichigo and nuzzled his neck as he asked.

"What did they do?"

"They made me regret ever being born"


	4. Revenge turned into war?

It was just before noon when Szayel woke up and was met with an empty bed, sitting up in a hurry a piece of paper fell of his exposed nude chest, it read:

_Szayel, _

_Don't freak out, Gin woke me up REALLY early to get dressed for the invasion of Soul Society. When you wake up Aizen would like to speak to you about the invasion._

_ Love you,_

_ Ichigo_

Szayel smiled as he lay back down and fell back asleep. Five minutes later, however, the door opened and a person walked into the room; they quietly walked up to the sleeping Szayel and tried to suffocate him with a pillow, the said person jolted awake to see the smiling face of Ichigo.

Szayel had to do a double check at how he was dressed; he was dressed in a white outfit, with the black socks and white sandals, he had an over-coat with long sleeves, ripped a little above the diaphragm with a white undershirt, his sword in Bankai form tied to a loose belt to his left hip, his hair was to his mid back and up in a high pony, and his eyes were more of a mocha brown then chocolate. In short…hot. Well in Szayel's eyes at least.

"Damn. Is there a reason Aizen blessed me with something like you?"

Szayel came up and wrapped his arms around his thin waist and brought him closer to kiss him; a chuckle came from the doorway, when they both looked Aizen and Gin were standing there.

"Come, it's time to take your revenge"

Aizen held out his hand, as if to beckon them to him; smiling Ichigo took his hand as Aizen led them down the hall and to the awaiting Espada's. In Ichigo's left eye, a black cloud started to take over his eye and also started to turn his iris a hollow's gold; his voice turned dark and watery.

"Today they will pay for taking away my happiness"

In the Soul Society, Rukia got a back feeling in her gut; she suddenly stood up and ran to her captain.

"Ukitake-taichou!"

Rukia slammed open the paper doors leading to her captain's office, her hair sticking to her face and neck.

"Oh, Rukia-san! What can I do for you?"

"Pardon me Taichou, but I have a bad feeling that Ichigo is going to do something"

Her captain just looked at her confused, Rukia squirmed under his gaze.

"I don't know who to explain it, I just know"

Ukitake just smiled and walked up to Rukia, he placed his hand on her bowed head; Rukia looked up to see his smiling face.

"Don't worry I trust your gut. That is one of the Shinigami's best weapons; I guess we should tell the Head Captain of your feeling and be ready for an invasion."

As he walked off Rukia realized something, she turned and followed him.

"But Taichou! I didn't say anything about an invasion"

"I know. That is what my gut is telling me"

Meanwhile Aizen led his army to the Soul Society, hand in hand with Ichigo, who was hand in hand with Szayel. (**A/N: **it's a hand fest!) Only when they finally came up to the end, did aizen let go of Ichigo's hand and open garantura, it ripped open right above the Soul Society and the sleeping Shinigami's it held.

"Now shall we take your revenge? My Zero-th Espada?"

"Yes, we shall"

At the same time all the captain's felt the same spiritual pressure and their thoughts were voiced by the Head Captain.

"Ichigo Kurosaki as joined Aizen's army. Kill on sight!-"

Aizen turned to his Espada's and held out his hands in a "god" fashion and spoke.

"My Espada's; now is the time to helped out our Zero-th Espada-"

Aizen's and the Head Captain's eyes moved over all of their followers before they spoke the same three words at the same time.

"THIS IS WAR!"


	5. The Final Hour

Regret Chapter 5 – The Final Hour

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I just couldn't think of a way to continue it; I hope this will make up for keeping you, my lovely readers, waiting for three years. I am truly sorry.

* * *

"This is war!"

Aizen yelled as everyone nodded.

"Wait Sama!"

Aizen looked at Ichigo with a smile, allowing him to finish.

"There's people I don't want to die! They've been nice no matter what"

Gin looked over at Aizen and pulled at his arm.

"Come on Aiz. Let Ichi keep his friends"

Aizen sighed and nodded before holding a finger up.

"One hour, Ichigo. Only one, no more; if they won't come they will be killed"

Ichigo nodded before he jumped down and landed in the Eleventh Squad, he looked around before he heard a squeal and was attacked by something pink.

"Berry-Chan!"

"Yachiru! Hey"

"Ichigo…"

The said berry looked up as Ikkaku and Yumachika started at him.

"Hey guys; look I don't have much time. Will you come with me?"

"And join Aizen?"

Ikkaku asked as a large hand was placed on Ichigo's head; Ichigo looked up to see Kenpachi, who had a large grin.

"Pachi…"

"If you can convince us…maybe"

Ichigo nodded.

"Aizen's a good guy; this place's ideas are twisted and wrong!"

With eyebrow raised he continued.

"Ikkaku, Yumachika; did you know that if the Head Captain knew about your relationship he would kill you both? Or how Kenpachi is kept in line by threats to Yachiru; if you come with me…you two can be lovey dovey all the time, Yachiru will have playmates and…there's always people to fight"

Kenpachi 'hmed' and looked at his third seater and fifth seater.

"What do you think?"

"Let's go!"  
Yachiru yelled as she popped up on Kenpachi's shoulder, the other two nodded Kenpachi chuckled and threw down his Captain's robe; he helped Yachiru with her badge before throwing that too.

"Alright Ichigo; we're with you"

Ichigo smiled widely and handed him a piece of paper.

"Go there; as for me…on to the thirteenth Division"

* * *

**Thirteenth Division**

* * *

Joshiro smiled as he sipped his tea with his old friend.

"The old man's finally lost it"

"Yes. I feel bad; Ichigo has done so much for us"

"I could do more"

The two opened their eyes and looked in front of them where Ichigo was standing; Shunsui smiled and sipped his sake.

"I'm guessing this deal with Aizen?"

Ichigo nodded as the two oldest captain's stood up and removed their Captain robes.

"This place was getting too polluted, right old friend?"

Joshiro asked as Shunsui nodded making Ichigo smile.

"We knew of Aizen's plans. We never knew why he waited so long"

"Until we met you, Ichigo"

Joshiro smiled as someone walked up.

"Hello Ichigo"

"Unohana-Taicho"

Ichigo blinked confused until he saw her Captain robe in her arms, he smiled and looked back at her before he asked.

"You too?"

"Of course"

Ichigo's smile fell when he heard the one voice he didn't want to hear at all.

"Ichigo!"

Rukia ran up to him and glared.

"What are you doing?! Head Captain call for a kill on sight"

Rukia glared harder as she went to draw her sword, and since Ichigo gave his to Aizen, was sword less; Joshiro frowned and stepped forward.

"Rukia put away your sword"

Rukia held her sword out at Ichigo and raised it then swung it down; but it never hit. Ichigo opened his eyes to see white and brown in front of him.

"Starrk!"

* * *

A/N: Please let me know what you think and if I disappointed you guys; thanks


End file.
